


If It Had To Be Anyone (You're Really Gonna Pick Me?)

by Alexilulu



Series: If It Had To Be Anyone [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Three Years Later, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ann and Haru catch up with a dear friend, and give him a ride of his life.





	If It Had To Be Anyone (You're Really Gonna Pick Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> A long-abandoned wip rises from the grave to strike fear in the heart of humanity. i hope you're ready.

Ryuji Sakamoto’s day was off to a great start. Getting invited to brunch with friends you ain’t seen in forever? Shit, he doesn’t know what you even eat at brunch. Eggs? It’s between breakfast and lunch, but lunch could be so many things. So when he sits down across from Ann and Haru, the happily wedded couple all these years later, he orders whatever sounds more like breakfast than lunch.

“So, how’s it goin?” Ryuji says once the waiter’s gone, grinning. He put on his nicest sleeveless shirt for this, really showing off the work he’s been putting in along with his personal training clients. Both Ann and Haru do seem appreciative, smiling and nodding to him with little lingering glances at the definition on his biceps or shoulders.

Wait, is it normal for the married lesbian couple to be checking you out? Whatever, maybe they’re just being nice.

“Wonderfully. We just visited with Akira the other day, and we had a simply incredible time.” Haru says, glancing over at Ann, who is fully staring at Ryuji’s chest and only breaks when her wife taps her.

“Right.” Ann nods quickly, swallowing hard.

“Y’all okay?” Ryuji raises an eyebrow but smiles, nevertheless. It’s probably just that she’s amazed how much buffer he’s gotten since the old days. He’s kinda amazed, too, he never thought he’d get as defined as he is now.

“I’m fine, just a long day.” Ann says at 10:30 in the damn morning. Still can’t lie for crap, apparently. So, maybe this is weird, but whatever. “So, hey, were you busy today? Me and Haru, we wanted to spend some time with you, you know? Catch up in private, have a little fun.”

“A little bit of catching up…maybe some wine...” Haru says, leaning against Ann’s shoulder and giggling. Her gaze doesn’t waver from Ryuji’s face, though it does sweep down slowly over the rest of him.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m free all day, so…” He shrugs. “See you tonight?”

“Perfect.” Haru looks surprised when Ryuji stands. “Aren’t you going to stay for brunch?”

“Oh, right!” He sits back down, blushing fiercely. “Sorry, muscles got ahead of my brain. You know how it is.”

Ann and Haru look at each other like they’ve just confirmed something for themselves. Okay, definitely weird, but it’s fine. It’s just a little fun with friends, right? What’s the worst thing they could come up with?

* * *

It turns out that their idea of ‘have a little fun’ involves sloppily making out on their couch.

“Ryuji, hold still.” Haru says as Ann slides into his lap with a giggle. “She can’t see you if you don’t move.” Haru leans in from the side, her arm around his shoulder and curls pressed to his cheek. 

“I’m bi, not a velociraptor, babe.” Ann laughs, planting a kiss on Ryuji’s other cheek when he flinches towards Haru. “Aww, come on, you’re no fun. Hold him tight. I wanna make it a good one.”

“Y’all...what the hell is this?” Ryuji says, looking from Ann to Haru and back.

“A little fun.” Haru chirps cheerily as Ann leans in, lips parted. God, the red lipstick reminds him so badly of Panther, and the thought of Ann in that goddamn catsuit that had gone forgotten for so long (okay, not  _ so  _ long, but you know how it is, your brain just drags up old shit sometimes! It doesn’t mean anything!) bubbles up from his subconscious straight into his brain. So that’s why he doesn’t try to dodge this time, and not Haru’s hands holding him still, one on his shoulder and the other cupping the heft of his pectoral through his shirt.

No time to think about  _ that contact _ , though, because Ann’s tongue slips past his lips and he has to at least try to at least give as good as he’s getting from her. And boy, is he getting. The soft little sounds of joy from Ann as she grinds herself into him, the heady smell of sweat and the half-glass of wine he abandoned on the table after a single sip, Haru’s hands squeezing and shifting on him now that he’s fully in Ann’s grip, all of it mingles in his head into a heady mixture of lust and need. Fuck, he hasn’t had anything like this in a long time. Being busy is such bullshit. When she pulls back, Ryuji makes an undignified noise of dissatisfaction, to both of their apparent joys. Ann wipes her lip, grinning and smearing her lipstick on Ryuji’s cheek.

“Good boy.” Ann purrs, pushing his head back just slightly and dismounting him. God  _ damn _ is he hard now, if he wasn’t before. That playful look in her eye, like this is just the tip of the iceberg, makes him realize that if he had a little less dignity he’d beg for more in an instant. Once upon a time, he knows he’d done exactly that with her, too.

“My turn.” Haru slips into the absence left by Ann, sitting side-saddle in his lap and giggling with glee when she settles in. “Oh, he’s hard, Ann.”

“I bet.” Ann settles into Haru’s spot, tugging Ryuji’s shirt up over his head and dumping it in his lap. Instantly, her hands are on his stomach, rubbing and stroking the curves of his abs. “God, you really are just a dumb little gym rat, you know that?”

“Hey, c’mon, It’s my job.” He manages a weak comeback, which only makes Ann’s smile all the more wicked.

“You’ve got a new job today, dear.” Haru takes his chin in her hand and turns him back to her, hard. Holy hell, he had no idea fingers could be that strong. His cock throbs under her weight, and the way she smiles tells him she felt it, too. “Pay attention and follow after me.”

When she kisses him, he has plenty of time to reflect upon it. Her tongue laps into his mouth gently in waves, sweeping across his tongue and gone as quickly. Ann’s had been cacophonous, an insistent demand for your attention, but Haru kisses him like he is the most fragile thing in the world. Her fingers release his head and slither across his skin slowly, down his neck, lingering at his collarbone and returning back up again. He shifts under her, his pants feeling tighter by the moment, every little movement of Haru’s body against his a serious incentive that makes him want to beg for more. Ann’s hands are on him too, between them and lingering on his stomach, teasing him more and more and Haru too, based on the reactions she gives to things that couldn’t be their kiss. He’s not opening his eyes for anything in the world, though, lost in the sensation of her touch and their presences.

And then she’s done, gone, and so is Ann, stepping away from the couch together, discussing something quietly and leaving him utterly breathless.

_ Fuck. _ Is it over already?

“Come along, darling, we’ve got so much more to show you.” Haru hauls him to his feet one-handed, the grip on his wrist like steel. “This way, please.” She guides him along, linking her fingers with his as she takes him into the depths of the apartment. Finally, Haru stops him at a door, turning to him and placing her back to it. “I so dearly want to share what we have in store for you, Ryu-kun, but Ann thinks that a surprise will be much more fun. That said...If you ask us to stop, at any time, we will.” She reaches up, placing a hand on his chest. “Do you trust us to treat you well? Even if it may not seem very nice at the time?”

“Of course!” Ryuji blurts, surprised. “You guys are my best friends. I know you’re not gonna do anything really bad to me.”

“Good.” The door swings open behind Haru and she pulls him inside, stopping him at the foot of it. “Take off your pants.”

“O-oh. We...We’re really doing this, huh.” Ryuji laughs nervously, scratching his neck. Haru hooks a thumb in his belt, pulling him forward and shoving him onto the bed where he lands in a confused heap.

“From here on out,” Haru says with a tone that makes every hair on Ryuji’s body stand on end, “It would serve you well to listen to what I tell you to do.” He’s too distracted by thinking about how terrifyingly hot Haru is when she sounds mad to realize she took his pants off for him until a finger slips up the length of his half-hard cock and removes the need for the qualifier. Haru lays down next to him, perching a finger against his length and whispering in his ear. “What am I to do with this, Ryuji? It has...something.” Her hand closes around him gently, pulling and shifting his foreskin up and down until she exposes the head. “Ah, here we are.” She gives it a few experimental pumps, giggling to herself as his foreskin slides up and down with the movement of her hand. “It feels much different than I expected.”

“Didja two ‘play’ with Akira, then?” Ryuji sits up a little, turning to her.

“Wh—How did you know?” The surprise in her voice makes his cock twitch, which he desperately hopes she doesn’t notice.

“Akira’s the only cut guy I know. Stands to reason...”

“Ah. I must confess I find this,” She flickers a finger up and down a bit of his shaft, “startlingly fun to play with. But, I need to make sure you’re ready for what we have in store for you.” She sits up, releasing him with a wistful sigh. “Stay on the bed and close your eyes.”

It turns out that as fun as it might be to disobey and get more of that cold disapproval voice his dick apparently loves _so much_ , Ryuji remains put on the bed, stretching out on it and feeling the sheets. Is this real silk? It’s nice, but it keeps getting caught on the dry skin on his palms, and—  
“What the _fuck_!” Ryuji squeals when something unbearably cold begins to drip down from above onto his cock, followed shortly after by Haru’s hand wrapping around him and slathering him in...lube? “Fuhhhhhh, fuck…” Ryuji groans, his hips moving of their own accord back against the bed, like they can escape the slowly warming liquid. She’s being a little more forceful this time, trailing her hand across the full length of him.

“It’s bigger than Akira’s. I thought that his was fine, but this seems a bit much.” She laughs, then laughs again when his hips buck up into her hand, taking that as a sign to move faster. “I don’t know what to do with it. But you seem to know exactly what you want, don’t you? Naughty boy, I thought I told you to trust me to take care of you?” 

“Ah, shit.” Ryuji arches his back up as Haru’s hand comes down one more time, just once too many for him. The intense relief of orgasm washes over him, blinding him to everything but the dim chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the bed, glittering in ways that dazzle him. That hint of glee in her voice was just too much, in his opinion. Not even a little fair.

“Oh. You came already? I thought I was being gentle...” Haru sighs, wiping her hand on his thigh and tugging him by the wrist until he’s sitting upright, staring dazedly at her. “No time to dawdle, dear. The show is just starting, it’s time to find your second wind, okay?”

“What the hell are you gonna do now?” Ryuji follows her lead nevertheless, sitting up and sliding down to the end of the bed where she leads him.

“No, not like that. On all fours.” Haru strips out of her thin blouse, revealing a delicate black lace bra. “You should be fast, Ann will be here soon and she is less forgiving of disobedience than I am.”

“Seriously…” Ryuji sighs to himself, wondering exactly what he got himself into. Haru slides back onto the bed in her underwear once he’s on his hands and knees on the bed, feeling utterly ridiculous. She kisses his cheek right over the smudge of lipstick Ann left, giggling.

“This position suits you, darling. You really are handsome when you’re like this. I understand the appeal of men so much more now after some firsthand experience.” She pats his cheek, leaning around to look at him. “Remember what I said before. And have fun, okay?”

The door into the room unlatching draws their attention to Ann’s entrance, clad in a flowery robe and...oddly hunched. Like she’s making fun of him, that old habit of his from high school of slouching. Fuckin, Ann. Leave it to her to make fun of him while he’s nude on her guest bed.

“Having fun, are we?” Ann says, closing the door behind her and stopping at the end of the bed. Haru caresses Ryuji’s back so gently he can feel his cock, dangling between his legs and thankfully still soft, twitch like somebody hooked it up to a wall socket.

“Of course. He came once already, it was quite a surprise.” Haru chirps, settling perfectly back in her pleasant and polite self.

“Oh, yeah. Ryuji always was easy.” Ann laughs, leaning down and taking hold of him by the chin. God, the way she leans down lets him see the bright-red lingerie under the robe and a heaping double handful of cleavage. He still remembers the feel of his hands right there, holding each one like a glass of wine like it was yesterday.

“Takes one to know one.” He grins until Ann squeezes his face in her fingers and laughs once, like she’s amazed he actually talked shit back.

“I know Haru warned you to play nice, but I’m glad you’re gonna be your usual self, dude.” Ann unties her robe, straightening her back as she abandons it on the floor and flexes herself towards him, the strap-on she was concealing looming over him. “So, you better make sure this thing is good and lubed up for what’s ahead.” Ann nods down to her strap-on, forcing Ryuji to confront it’s length when she steps closer to the end of the bed. Fuck, it’s huge, and it just looks bigger when it’s this close to his face. He’s hard again, and really doesn’t know how to take that fact.

“W-wait, hang on. You don’t mean—” Ryuji’s eyes go wide and he looks up to Ann, who looks right back at him, lips curled in a sneer.

“Make sure you get a lot on there, I wouldn’t want to hurt you  _ too badly _ .” Her hand brushes through his hair, then seizes a handful, holding him still. “Open wiiiiiide…”

Ryuji barely has time to lick his lips before she presses the strap-on past them and into his mouth. She moves with aching slowness, the inexorable roll of her hips pushing her cock into him. When his nose taps the leather of the harness, no small amount of relief washes over him even as stars dance in his vision. Looking past them, he can see Ann’s smug, douche-y grin on full display. He takes a fistful of the silk bedding and inhales hard through his nose, trying to come to grips with the pressure on his jaw and how much he’s finding it undeniably hot. Huh. Learn something new about yourself every day, huh. 

“Ann, you’re being too forceful…” Haru’s hands join Ann’s on his head, her fingers ruffling his hair as she pats him ever so gently. “It’s okay, Ryuji. You’re doing  _ so _ well right now. Just bear with this, and then we can really have some fun, okay?”

“You’re babying him. He wanted to try something new, right? Hey, Ryuji, you better work for it. Show me if you learned anything from all the times you stared at me blowing you.”

Ryuji makes an indignant noise that comes out as only deep and wet incoherence in his throat. Haru pets him again, whispering in his ear. “Play along, and so much more fun waits for you, darling.” There’s a hitch in her voice there, an undeniable hint of need in Haru’s voice that he’s never heard before. “I’d  _ love _ to see you do it, too…”

He starts slowly, hesitantly, Ann’s hand in his hair an anchor that never lets him get too far away. The rhythm he finds is gentle enough that he doesn’t feel like he’s gonna choke, but still pressure and Ann’s intent look do wonders for his erection. Haru isn’t helping matters there, keeping him alert with hands and fluttering kisses trailing up and down his body. That is, until her hand wraps around his cock and pulls hard, and his muffled shout of surprise is stopped by Ann filling his throat with a hard jerk of her hips at the same moment. After that, Ann starts directing their movements, and every time she buries her cock in his throat Haru pulls at him on cue, the double whammy nearly impossible to bear. It’s so good, but if he comes again he feels like he’s going to pass out, overwhelmed by so much stimulation in such a short time. He paws at Ann’s thigh, slapping it gently after another dozen rounds of that, begging for escape.

“Oh, fine. Just when it was getting fun.” Ann releases him, pulling herself out of his mouth, and he falls to one side, panting and coughing.

“Oh, Ann, I told you this would be too rough.” Haru is immediately by his side once more, her hand caressing his cheek. There’s that hitch in her voice again, the overriding need in her voice tinting it darker by the word. “Can you hear me, Ryuji? Don’t say anything, just try to catch your breath. You were  _ wonderful.” _

“Yeah, real good, bud. I always knew you could take dick like a champ.” Ryuji’s glazed-over eyes swivel to Ann when she speaks. She’s got a bottle in her hand, the bottle of lube from before that she’s applying liberally to her strap-on. She catches his eye and strokes it slowly while he watches her, grinning malevolently. “What’s wrong, Ryuji?”

“You—said no lube.” His throat burns like nothing else, but he manages to choke at least that much out.

“Oh, the look on your face when I said that was too priceless to ruin.” She pulls her hand off her strap-on, rubbing the lube around on her hand for emphasis. “There, nice and thick. Here.” She tosses the bottle underhand to Haru, who catches it as she finishes pulling on...another harness, with another strap-on. She mimics Ann, lubing herself up and turning to face him. Together, they keep stroking their cocks, a devil in red lingerie and an angel in black. “So, what do you think, Ryuji?”

“Can you handle both of us?” Haru coos, the first to step forward and take his face in her hand, cupping his cheek. “I would love to see it.”

Ryuji sits back on his haunches, watching them watch him and mulling everything over. Objectively speaking, this is probably the scariest, most fucked up terrifying moment of Ryuji’s life. Sure, he’s messed around with his friends, given his share of oral and more handjobs and fingerings than he cares to remember, but this is different. Those were just...fun, if he had to categorize it. But he’s not even a little worried, secure in Haru’s warning that he can stop it at any time. So...This is like a dare, basically. A goad, telling Ryuji that they think he won’t go for it, that he won’t step over this line in the sand.

It’s almost like they don’t know Ryuji Sakamoto’s doesn’t back down for anything.

“I’d love to see you two try.” He smirks at Haru with his most practiced devil-may-care smirk, and there is no way anything in the world will ever make him forget the glittering joy in her eyes when he does it. Nor will he ever forget how hard Ann slaps him right after.

“Fuckin’ asshole. Just for that,” Ann shoves him onto his back, spreading his legs wide for her to place herself against his ass, “I’m gonna break you in good.”

Ryuji’s never felt pressure like this in his fucking life. Ann pushes herself into him slowly, a hand on his abs to steady herself. Fuck, it’s...it doesn’t hurt, but it’s nearly there, an unbearable weight where there shouldn’t be one that makes him wanna run the fuck away. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, to throw some bravado out there to piss Ann off some more, but only a wordless groan comes out, his hands clawing feebly at the bedding.

“That’s what I thought.” Ann says, the wicked grin back in full force. “You always did jump into shit without thinking, huh? How about this, you regret it yet?” The pressure recedes by slow increments, Ann backing out only to push her cock deeper in him. It’s all he can do to not just howl like a dog, Ann’s hand pinning him in place for her to fuck him with slow, powerful strokes. “I can’t believe we finally found the one thing that shuts Ryuji up.”

“Be nice.” Haru warns, moving around to Ryuji’s side and stroking his hair. “How are you, darling?” Ann doesn’t stop moving to give him time to adjust, her pace quickening with every strained breath he takes.

“Fuh, fucking, great.” Ryuji struggles out, his hand clawing at air and finding Haru’s. She squeezes him hard, hard enough to make his knuckles grind together. “Ow.”

“Focus on the pain, darling. I would hate to see you give up so soon. I so dearly want to try you, too…” Fuck, there’s just something about how badly Haru wants to fuck him that makes his cock go nuts, and it never gets old. He’s harder than he’s ever felt before, and every stroke from Ann brushes against something that makes it feel like an overripe fruit ready to burst, a tension that she’s somehow maintaining.

“Don’t encourage him, babe,” Ann says when she strokes into him the hardest she’s ever done, the leather of her harness slapping against flesh and making him wordlessly howl, “or he’s just gonna do something stupid.” And just like that, she pulls out of him, leaving a slick trail of lube down the inside of his thigh and an aching absence in him that he is shocked to discover that he desperately wants back. “Here, he’s all yours.” Haru releases his hand and slides onto the bed next to him.

“Come here, Ryuji.” Haru lays down on the bed, patting her thighs. “I want you to set your pace, okay?” Ryuji climbs onto her faster than even he expected to, and her face lights up at his eagerness. “Oh, darling, we’re going to have so much fun together. Be safe.” She settles her hands on his hips, guiding him down onto her, stopping once the tip of her is perched against him. Looks like he’s gotta take the plunge himself.

“Fuckin, alright.” Ryuji sighs to himself, pushing himself down onto her and gritting his teeth. Even having gotten him used to the sensation, Haru’s strap-on is a totally different experience than Ann’s. He stops halfway, panting for breath, and Haru pats his hips gently.

“You’re doing wonderfully, darling. Are you ready to move?”

“Gimme a second.” Ryuji says, breathing as slowly as he can manage and trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his cock. This is incredible, but he knows that if he tries to move, he’s gonna—

“C’mon, Ryuji.” Ann slips in behind him, her strap-on pressed to his back, and takes firm hold of his cock. “Thought you wanted to see us try? Well, here’s trying!” She moves her hand, stroking his deeply overstimulated cock with a hand slathered in lube.

“Haaah, fuck, what the  _ fuck, Ann!”  _ Ryuji shudders, locked in place by Ann at his back and Haru holding his hips tight. Sure enough, it only takes a few strokes of Ann’s hand before he comes all over Haru’s stomach, leaving sticky trails stretched across her entire torso and one long thread even over her face. “...Sorry.” Haru smiles up at him and shakes her head, as if to say ‘don’t be’.

“Oh, you’re not sorry, not yet.” Ann wipes some of his cum from Haru and smears it and more lube across his stomach. “You better get moving, or I’m gonna get  _ mad.” _

Well, not like he needed the encouragement. Even when Ann was jerking him off, Haru never stopped looking up at him with wonder in her eyes, and he’s not about to disappoint her anytime soon. It takes him a moment to get going again, but the way that Haru’s eyes widen when he gets all the way down and rolls his hips against hers is worth every second of unbelievable pressure pressing into him. Fuck, his limp cock even manages to twitch, some signs of life still showing even two shots in. What the hell is it about this that just makes him wanna keep going? Ann giving him shit the whole time, still pressed to his back and leaving a slimy trail down his back from her strap-on? Haru’s frequent praise, the way she practically begs him to keep going as long as he can, maybe. He’s definitely past his second wind now and onto his third, chasing some imagined goalpost that he hasn’t even begun to imagine the form of. After everything he’s done tonight, just getting to put his dick somewhere seems almost quaint, like it’s just too  _ normal _ for him now. No, he’ll have to step up hard to give them as good a time as they’re giving him.

“Oh, Ryuji, you’re doing wonderfully…” Haru moans, her voice so fucking thick with honeyed need, getting off on his display for her.

“Alright, bud.” Ann growls in his ear. “Time for the showstopper.” She shoves him down over top of Haru, and he only barely manages to catch himself before he collapses on top of her, instead propped up over her with both hands. Ann’s cock slips down his back as he falls, stopping right where his ass meets Haru’s strap-on. Just when he got used to one fucking strap-on, they wanna move up to two. Shit. Alright, Ryuji, you got this.

“Remember what I said, darling.” Haru pulls him down for a kiss, smearing sweat and cum across his face in equal measure. “And hang in there.”

“You’re gonna—” Ryuji’s cut off when Ann pushes into him, two cocks slipped into his ass at once. The pressure from before is nothing compared to this, an impossible stretch that overrides everything else he could possibly feel about this moment. There is only the impossible sense of being on the edge of something, that he’s about to jump into something totally new and strange and abandon everything he’s ever known. And he jumps, shoving himself back against the both of them and not bothering to muffle the moan that escapes him in doing so.

“Oh, he loves it.” Ann says, resting a hand on the small of his back. “Well, I guess we trained him right, honey.” Haru’s hands on his hips stop him midway, holding him in place tightly.

“We should reward him properly.” Haru says, staring up into his eyes and smiling in an exact mirror to Ann’s wicked grin from before. “Hold on, darling. We’ll show you a good time.”

And then they both start moving, and Ryuji’s eyes snap shut, his whole being focused on surviving the experience of two women fucking him. They change pace several times, starting out with one leaving as the other slips deeper into him, then synchronizing their thrusts together, then abandoning any sort of rhythm and simply fucking him as fast as they can manage. Ann is pressed to his back, leaning over him and fucking him with abandon, her panting breaths gusting past his cheek mirrored by Haru’s complicated look of concentration under him and frantic breathing. 

They’re working so hard for him, and he’s definitely feeling it, his cock slowly returning to life and hardening further with every passing moment. Were he not consumed by simply staying upright and lucid through this, he’d just finish himself off and be done with it, but they seem determined to make him come like this. Ann grunts something unintelligible but presumably disparaging about his stamina, probably thinking of how easy to get off he’d been back in high school.

“Gettin’ tired, huh?” Ryuji says, bumping Ann’s chin with his shoulder.

“Shut  _ up _ , and just come already, god damn it! You used to be so fuckin’ easy.” Ann gasps over the sound of her hips meeting his, redoubling her movements and laughing cruelly when he groans and meets her hips halfway, pushing himself back into her. “You’re so into it, you gotta be close, right?”

“Not a chance.” Ryuji lies, imagining anything but coming again like this, sandwiched by two of the most gorgeous women he’s ever met. His hips move of their own accord, riding each stroke as long as he can, and it’s all he can do to keep afloat over the sea of fucking horny thoughts filling his head and trying to drive him into orgasm once more. Ann’s nails dig into his sides, raking down his ribs and leaving angry red lines in their wake. She does it again and again, scrabbling for purchase on his back and definitely doing wonders for his cock in doing so. Ryuji’s learning a lot more about himself than he ever expected ‘some fun’ with old friends to result in.

“Ryuji, look at me.” Haru says, moaning between words. She’s a mess, her hair  scattered in a halo around her head and stuck to her in places by sweat or his cum, panting for breath. “Could you be a dear and just come already? This is ridiculous.”

“You think I’m just doin’ this for my health? I dunno what y’all thought was gonna happen,” He grunts when Ann bottoms out in him in time with Haru again, “but I can’t come just with this. Unless you hit the right spot.”

“Oh, right. Haru, this is all you, I’m on the wrong side for it.” Ann slows herself down, providing the powerful counterpoint to Haru’s probing strokes, searching for the perfect spot. He’s tried prostate stuff before (a guy gets curious, you know?) but it’s been so long, he really has no idea how to guide her to it. SO he settles for letting his hips figure it out, taking fistfuls of silk sheets in both hands and praying she finds it before he runs out of what little stamina he’s clinging to. He talked big, but they wore him out something fierce. You can’t make a guy come twice this fast without really taking it out of him.

“Oh, Ryuji, don’t stop making that face.” Haru coos, tugging his hips lower for her and rising up to meet him. She brushes it, then, and he whines like a kicked dog, his cock throbbing with the sudden stimulation. “Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop…” She strokes back past it and once more, the absence and return making him tense up everywhere. “You don’t have to hold back, darling, I want all of you, every little bit all to myself.”

“Hey, I’m right here, you know.” Ann grunts, pushing past Haru inside him and sliding past that perfect spot, and that’s it, he’s gone, the hardest orgasm of his life comes rushing out of him until he can’t see anything but stars and Haru’s joyful expression behind them. Ann and Haru must have slipped out of him after that, because when he opens his eyes he’s laid out on the bed, a towel draped over him and they’re sitting on either side of him. Haru’s a little bit cleaned up, or at least her face is, but he can see his cum dripping down her chest and stomach clear as day, and she doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Y’all are too much.” Ryuji says, exhaling. “I’m beat.”

“It’s your fault, being all macho like ‘i’d like to see you try’, you got us all fired up. I just wanna go to bed now.” Ann groans, sprawling out next to him and propping herself up with an elbow. “Unless you got something left in the tank.”

“That would be a miracle, I suspect.” Haru does likewise, smearing his filth all over this nice bedspread. This thing must cost more than his apartment, and now it’s got Ryuji nut on it, and she just looks pleased as punch about it. “But…”

“But?”

“I’d love to see him try.” Oh god damn it, Haru. His cock hurts so fucking much, but it’s just heard her siren’s song and woke right the fuck up already. “We gave him such a fun ride, I think we deserve compensation in return.”

“That’s a great point.” Ann flicks his cheek. “What do you think, bud? Ready to go the distance?”

And with that, he knows just how fucked he really is. These two really do know how to push his buttons, huh. Go figure. He turns to Haru, who is every bit as sincere and earnest as she’s been the whole way through this, and to Ann, who looks like she’s ready to actually give him some credit for once. Who would he be to say no to such good girls?

“You’re damn right I am.” Ryuji pushes himself up and off the bed, casting the towel aside and stroking his already-erect cock. “Now, who’s first?” He’s definitely gonna remember all of this for a long time from now, but the look of excitement on both of their faces is definitely one he’s gonna be savoring for a long time to come.


End file.
